


Награда за жадность

by Veda



Category: Baldur's Gate, Forgotten Realms
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veda/pseuds/Veda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Без денег возьмешься за любую работу. Но работа иногда может оказаться куда хлопотнее, чем сперва ожидалось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Награда за жадность

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в качестве подарка для прекрасной V-OneShot .

По утрам в «Медной Короне» никогда не бывало ажиотажа. Нагулявшиеся за ночь крестьяне и горожане уныло разбредались по домам, кое-кто даже провожаемый недовольными женами, столовавшиеся в таверне наемники и торговцы уже давно отдыхали в снятых ими комнатах, а не выспавшийся толком – как всегда – бармен Бернард, позевывая, принимал редкие заказы все-таки заглянувших на огонек посетителей и любителей вставать пораньше. Две чуть встрепанные официантки лениво сновали туда-сюда по залу, не боясь ни шлепков по заду, ни щипков за все выпирающие места – к чему торопиться, если основная масса клиентов начнет стягиваться лишь через несколько часов? 

Тем не менее, в камине таверны горел жаркий огонь, а возле него сидели в креслах посетители. Эти двое снимали комнаты наверху уже неделю, и, судя по всему, пока съезжать не собирались. Симпатичный мужчина с какой-то необычно-чужеродной внешностью задумчиво водил взглядом по залу, временами едва слышно бормоча и делая записи на лежащем рядом куске пергамента. Сидящая напротив женщина, даже рядом с жарким камином кутавшаяся в длинный плащ, хмуро смотрела на огонь и молчала. Эта парочка вызывала у работников «Короны» противоречивые чувства. Мужчина улыбался официанткам всегда с крайней теплотой, по вечерам много пил и даже иногда мог что-то спеть под аккомпанемент собственной лютни. От чудесного голоса мужчины обычно млели все, кто был еще в состоянии оценить такую музыку. А вот его спутница успела прослыть за это короткое время крайне скверным нравом. Она грубила всем, кто отрывал ее от каких-то невеселых дум, всегда чего-то требовала от персонала таверны и крайне неохотно платила за любую предоставляемую услугу, старательно пряча под капюшоном лицо, словно стыдясь или боясь быть замеченной. Лишь ее спутнику и удавалось как-то ладить с этой неприятной особой.

Вновь обведя взглядом зал и потеребив перо между пальцами, сидящий у камина мужчина пробормотал:

– О, пожалуй, сюда подойдет… да-да, так будет лучше… – быстро записав пришедшую ему на ум мысль, он поднял голову и сообщил сидящей в соседнем кресле женщине. – Скажи, мой чрезвычайно прекрасный друг, строка: «Чувств пленительных истома вмиг сковала нас с тобой» – не слишком банальна? Или, может, она сложновата для произнесения?

– Да мне все равно, – грубовато ответила женщина, даже не повернувшись к собеседнику. – И хватит уже спрашивать мое мнение о каждой сочиненной тобой поганой поэме! Мне совершенно не интересно слушать эту ерунду!

– Как жаль, приятель мой, что ты – настолько равнодушный к прекрасному человек, – вздохнул мужчина, впрочем, совершенно не огорчившись. – А ведь я посвятил эту поэму твоим прекрасным глазам! И немного, пожалуй, чувственным полным губам, но все-таки больше глазам.

– Заткнись! Заткнись-заткнись! – прорычала женщина, сжимая кулаки. – Или я засуну тебе этот огрызок пергамента в глотку! Без всякой магии!

– И совсем не нужно так кипятиться, – миролюбиво хмыкнул Хаер’Далис. – Говорят – морщинки лишние появляются, да и цвету кожи вредит. Для женщины в твоем возрасте – просто катастрофа!

Эдвин что-то пробурчал насчет обезьяньего остроумия некоторых тифлингов, но ввязываться в шумный спор с метанием в барда огненных шаров и подручных предметов все-таки не решился.

Почти такой же диалог уже неделю происходил между ними каждое утро, поскольку Хаер’Далису нравилось изводить своего товарища новыми сочинениями, а тот своей реакцией этому лишь способствовал. Эдвин всегда отличался капризным характером, но после превращения в женщину стал совершеннейшей стервой и огрызался на любую обращенную к нему реплику. Скучавшего тифлинга это изрядно веселило. Все равно пообщаться здесь было больше не с кем: публика в «Короне» оставляла желать лучшего, а Бернард строго запретил ему распускать хвост перед официантками – по крайней мере, если бард еще хочет снимать здесь комнату.

После того, как сын Баала умчался на пиратский остров, захватив с собой всего нескольких друзей, остальные его спутники решили заняться своими делами до возвращения героя. Налия отправилась в свой родовой замок – решать какие-то вопросы с наследством, Аномен и Келдорн сутками пропадали в Ордене Сияющего Сердца, милашка Аэри решила навестить дядю в цирке, Сернд предпочел временно вернуться в свою Рощу, а Валигар, Маззи и Ян Янсен проводили время по домам. Хотя последний иногда еще захаживал в таверну и пропускал с тифлингом кружку-другую, постоянно жалуясь на несовершенство подаваемого пива в сравнении с репным, которое гонит его любимая двоюродная тетушка Гризельда Янсен. Только Хаер’Далису и Эдвину податься было некуда, и потому они осели в «Медной Короне», ожидая возвращения друга-ворона из дальнего странствия и надеясь, что после этого пригодятся сыну Баала. 

– Поверить не могу, что он посмел усомниться в моей полезности для группы! – сокрушался Эдвин, точнее, Эдвина, еще в первый день после отъезда компании на остров. – Мальчишка! Я бы справился с ним в магической дуэли одним движением пальца!

– Конечно-конечно. Но, видимо, наш ворон предпочел держать столь опасное оружие втайне от врага и в ножнах, – поддакивал расстроенному тэйцу Хаер’Далис, которому, впрочем, и самому было грустно оставаться не у дел, но обиды на сына Баала он не таил. Хаер’Далис вообще не умел долго обижаться. Так что, вооружившись пергаментом и чернилами, он предавался отдыху в «Медной Короне», время от времени поддевая крайне огорченного своей женской долей тэйца. 

И все могло быть неплохо, если бы у приятелей не заканчивались деньги. Сын Баала всегда оставлял своим спутникам часть сокровищ, общими усилиями полученных в ходе приключений, но рано или поздно они подходили к концу. А Эдвин с Хаер’Далисом еще и тратились напропалую, ни в чем себе не отказывая, не смотря даже, что владелец «Короны» – бывший раб Хендак – делал им приличную скидку. Пора было бы подумать о каком-нибудь заработке. В принципе, Хаер’Далис временно мог наняться бардом в ту же «Медную Корону», но выступления на публике несколько поднадоели тифлингу – ведь именно за новыми впечатлениями он покинул свою театральную труппу, отправившись с сыном Баала. Кто же знал, что тому гость с Планов покажется не самым подходящим спутником в путешествии к злокозненному магу и похищенной подружке детства? Но у Хаер’Далиса, по крайней мере, был какой-то выбор. А вот Эдвин в своем нынешнем состоянии вряд ли захочет искать средства к существованию: он и на глаза-то лишний раз людям старается не показываться. Впрочем, финансовое положение тэйца уж точно не проблема Хаер’Далиса. 

Взгляд тифлинга мазнул по тылу нагнувшейся за посудой официантки, приметил вошедшую в таверну молоденькую девушку с копной светлых кудрей, коснулся выглянувшей из кухни толстой поварихи в засаленном колпаке… и на этом видении муза барда сочла себя достаточно оскорбленной, чтобы скончаться безвозвратно. Совершенно невозможно работать в таких условиях! Хаер’Далис с тоской отбросил перо в сторону, так и не закончив поэму о прекрасных глазах одной дамы-камбиона (а отнюдь не сидевшего напротив тэйца, как утверждал ранее), и потянулся к пивной кружке. На сегодня, пожалуй, он и так неплохо поработал. 

Но не успел тифлинг сделать и пару глотков, как его тронули за плечо:

– Простите… 

– Да-да? – Хаер’Далис оглянулся, обнаружив за спиной недавно вошедшую в таверну девушку. Миловидное личико в обрамлении светло-золотистых кудряшек, вздернутый носик, голубые глаза и едва заметно дрожащие руки. Одета просто, но аккуратно – Хаер’Далису всегда казалось, что за предельной чистотой и порядком некоторые люди привыкли скрывать свою бедность. Эта девушка, похоже, относится как раз к такому типу. Что, впрочем, не делает ее менее привлекательной.

– Я спросила у бармена, и тот сказал обратиться к вам, – она закусила губу, словно была крайне взволнована. – Вы же наемник-авантюрист?

– Прекрасная леди очень проницательна, – Хаер’Далис хотел было подняться и поцеловать девушке руку, но удержался. Хотя барышня, безусловно, казалась очень хорошенькой, но демоны ее знают, чего она касалась своими руками недавно. Лучше пока не рисковать.

– Вы же тот самый герой из Трейдмита, верно? – неожиданно предположила девушка.

– Один из них, ласточка моя, – скромно откликнулся Хаер’Далис. – Вы слышали о том деянии, которое прославило нас с друзьями?

– Ну… не совсем, – смущенно призналась девушка. – Но мой дядя недавно вернулся из Трейдмита и рассказал, как вы спасли город! А ваша статуя и статуи ваших товарищей украшают главную площадь города, рядом с фонтаном. Дядя так красочно описывал случившееся – аж дух захватило!

– Вы слишком щедры на комплименты к скромному воробью, – улыбнулся Хаер’Далис. – Неужели вы явились сюда только выразить мне благодарность?

– Эм… вообще-то, не только, – смутилась девушка. Она огляделась, придвинула к креслу тифлинга стул и села рядом. – Меня зовут Джейта. И я хотела бы нанять вас. 

Хаер’Далис приподнял брови от удивления. Не каждый день ему предлагают деньги. Даже сидевший напротив Эдвин чуть подался вперед, заинтересовавшись разговором. Джейта потеребила в руках кружевной платочек и продолжила:

– Вчера меня ограбили. Я просто шла по улице с рынка, несла домой хлеб, и тут двое напали на меня из-за угла дома. Ударили, отобрали кошелек и все драгоценности, и сбежали. Никто вокруг даже сделать ничего не успел, а я толком так и не поняла, как оно случилось…

Девушка шмыгнула носом, явно все еще страшно переживая, но Хаер’Далис решил не торопить ее. Джейта почти сразу взяла себя в руки.

– Я хочу, чтобы вы отыскали этих грабителей и забрали то, что они украли! Понимаете… Я не из самой богатой семьи, мой отец – простой мясник, а мать – швея. Но недавно я встретила Дарака, и мы полюбили друг друга. Он оказался сыном дворянина – представляете, как в сказке! И в знак нашей любви подарил мне обручальное кольцо. Такое красивое! Сейчас он по делам отца в Кормире, но через неделю вернется, и мы устроим большую свадьбу. Вот только кольцо… это кольцо его семейная реликвия, не очень ценное – просто золотая полоска с гравировкой, вроде бы, на эльфийском. Но для семьи Дарака оно очень дорого! Я даже ни разу не надевала его – просто носила на цепочке, чтобы в день свадьбы примерить! И в результате позволила украсть! Прошу вас, вы должны помочь мне его вернуть!

– Очень печальная история, ласточка моя, очень печальная, – вздохнул Хаер’Далис. – Из нее даже вышла бы неплохая пьеса. Но… с чего ты взяла, что я могу помочь?

– Я уже говорила, что мой дядя недавно приехал из Трейдмита, – терпеливо повторила Джейта. – И рассказал о вашем великом деянии! О вас же ходит молва по всему Амну! И цирк с Променада, кажется, тоже вы спасли, и убийства в Районе Моста раскрыли, и, вроде бы, даже освободили замок лорда де’Арниса от захватчиков! Я услышала от друзей из Трущоб, что вы обычно останавливайтесь в «Медной Короне», и решила попытаться отыскать вас здесь! И не ошиблась, слава Тиморе! Вы же так любите помогать людям! Пожалуйста!

Хаер’Далис несколько удивленно выслушал список своих достижений и понял, что, кажется, девушка приняла тифлинга за кого-то другого. А именно – за его друга, сына Баала. Да, Хаер’Далис помогал тому в Тредмите, и даже удостоился чести получить там собственную статую, но в других его приключениях бард почти не участвовал, а во время освобождения цирка и вовсе находился в заключении у волшебника Меркарта. Но откуда девушка-то могла об этом знать? Сын Баала не слишком любил показываться на людях, зато акты милосердия творил с удивительным бескорыстием, тягу к которому многие его спутники не могли понять никак. Впрочем, от заслуженной награды он хотя бы никогда не отказывался, иначе жить его товарищам по оружию было бы не на что. В помощи этой милой барышне он точно бы не отказал.

Но Хаер’Далис – не сын Баала. И работать бесплатно даже на столь милую юную леди казалось ему глупостью. Хотя, может, удастся стрясти с нее хоть что-то в качестве награды? Все равно ведь Хаер’Далис собирался искать работу… а как выглядит сын Баала глупышка вряд ли знает.

– Я, конечно, с удовольствием помог бы вам, ласточка моя, – притворно вздохнул Хаер’Далис, прикрыв глаза. – Но ведь я не только герой, а еще и наемник. Творить добрые дела без всякой выгоды порой крайне затратное дело для кошелька. Вы понимаете? 

– Да, – ответила Джайта, ничуть не удивившись, словно только этого и ждала. – Разумеется, я не предлагаю вам работать бесплатно! Я заплачу вам три тысячи золотых, если вы найдете воров и вернете мне кольцо! 

Хаер’Далис мысленно улыбнулся – три тысячи золотом! Не самая большая сумма, которую он держал в руках, но в нынешней ситуации – просто огромная. Некоторые крестьяне и за всю жизнь столько не зарабатывают. Это-то и подозрительно.

– И откуда же у девушки из небогатой семьи такие деньги? – поднял брови тифлинг.

– Я продала кое-какие украшения, подаренные Дараком, – чуть покраснела Джайта. – И кое-что накопила сама. Его кольцо важнее для меня любых денег. Но это все, что у меня есть. Пожалуйста, помогите мне!

– Ну разве можно отказать столь очаровательной ласточке, почти случайно залетевшей в эту обитель порока? – улыбнулся Хаер’Далис, все-таки ловя ручку Джайты и целуя ее. – Думаю, мы сможем договориться. 

Девушка улыбнулась несмело, но явно с облегчением. Похоже, до последнего не верила, что ее безумный план сработает. А Хаер’Далис про себя отметил, что Джайта довольно храбрая – пришла в Трущобы одна, не надеясь толком на встречу с сыном Баала, полагаясь лишь на короткие сведения друзей, даже не зная, как герой выглядит, рискуя быть обманутой каким-нибудь авантюристом с ветром в голове… Например, Хаер’Далисом. Впрочем, может, это и не храбрость, а, скорее, глупость. Но не тифлингу судить девушку. Для столь миловидной барышни ум и ни к чему.

– Расскажите мне все, что вы можете вспомнить о нападавших, – попросил Хаер’Далис.

– Ну… это случилось так быстро – я почти не поняла даже, – вздохнула Джайта. – Один схватил меня сзади, а другой забрал кошелек из сумки и стащил украшения… Но у того, что меня держал, закатался рукав, и я точно помню татуировку в виде рогатого погнутого шлема на запястье! А второй… он вроде был низенький, как эльф, но голос до того низкий и хриплый, что я даже перепугалась сперва… Одеты в темное, с капюшонами на головах и масками на лицах – я вряд ли смогу описать их точнее. Я тогда так перепугалась – удивительно, что хоть это запомнила.

– Хоть что-то ля начала, – пожал плечами Хаер’Далис. Негусто, конечно, но зная, где искать воров, пригодится любая мелочь. А где обитают воры Аткатлы, тифлинг успел не только узнать, но и лично посмотреть. 

Расспросив Джайту чуть подробнее о кольце, договорившись по поводу денег и убедив, что управится за неделю, Хаер’Далис проводил раскрасневшуюся от его заверений и комплиментов нанимательницу до двери, вернулся к столику и залпом допил пиво. Утро, наконец, принесло с собой что-то интересное, достойное партии главного героя! И в этой пьесе его будет играть именно Хаер’Далис. Задание, по сути, не слишком сложное. Бард прокрутил в голове все возможные варианты и понял, что ему все же придется обращаться к теневикам за содействием. Сын Баала вполне миролюбиво и полюбовно договорился с Араном Линвейлом – Мастером Теней Аткатлы – и оказал даже личную услугу Реналу Кровавому Скальпу. У них наверняка найдутся сведения о том, кто промышлял возле Променада и кем могут быть низенький парень с хриплым голосом и второй – татуированный. Вот только то, что они с удовольствием рассказали бы сыну Баала – ради поддержания дружеских отношений – вряд ли захотят выдавать его другу. Это, конечно, проблема. И если не получится надавить на дружеский авторитет – вообще можно забыть об этой ниточке, такой крайне полезной. Нужен еще кто-то, способный разговорить лидеров теневиков и добыть информацию, кто-то им знакомый…

Взгляд Хаер’Далиса упал на нахохлившегося возле огня Эдвина. В голове тифлинга мгновенно родилась идея, вполне гениальная, чтобы сработать.

– О, Эдвин, могущественнейший из моих друзей! Не желаешь ли ты заработать немного денег, почти не напрягая свои, ставшие в последнее время столь грациозными, ножки?

 

Убедить Эдвина помочь оказалось делом не столь тяжким, как Хаер’Далис опасался сначала. Вероятно, тэец и сам задумывался о своем плачевном положении без средств, и был даже рад, что не придется почти ничего делать. Хотя и поворчал для виду сперва, что заниматься благотворительностью – удел жалких мартышек и благородных идиотов.

– Допустим всего на секунду, что я соглашусь с твоим дурацким планом! – разглагольствовал Эдвин, впрочем, уже не так внушительно в своем новом теле, как делал это прежде – Хаер’Далис то и дело старательно отводил взгляд от многозначительных выпуклостей на груди мага. – Только допустим! И как же я в своем нынешнем состоянии должен убедить их, что являюсь тем самым Эдвином, что на них работал?!

– Ты можешь представиться сестрой того Эдвина, – внес предложение Хаер’Далис. – И написать от его имени письмо с рекомендациями и личной просьбой о содействии нам. Такой прекрасной женщине с такими… убойными аргументами нельзя не поверить! Да и это может не потребоваться, если хватит одного упоминания нашего ворона. Так, подстраховка. Но за нее ты получишь тысячу золотых!

Еще немного покочевряжившись, тэец все же согласился на долю гонорара, но с таким кислым видом, точно делает тифлингу одолжение всей жизни. Большего, впрочем, от него Хаер’Далис и не мог требовать. 

Уже спустя два часа напарники стояли в Доках рядом с логовом теневиков. Каменное здание выглядело крайне угрожающим и отталкивающим, хотя, по сути, от соседних построек почти ничем и не отличалось, кроме своих размеров. А еще люди старались пройти мимо него как можно скорее, не глядя в сторону мрачного дома. 

Хаер’Далис решительно направился в сторону входа, даже не посмотрев на стоящего у дверей охранника. Зато тот тифлинга очень хорошо видел.

– Стоять! Куда это вы, ребята? – тут же среагировал он, загораживая вход.

– Мы к Реналу Кровавому Скальпу, о, бравый гриф, – пояснил Хаер’Далис уверенно, прекрасно зная, что смелость и наглость решают все в таких случаях. А уж как актеру, таланта Хаер’Далису было не занимать.

– Кого-то вы мне напоминаете… А он вас ждет? – усомнился было охранник, тут же получив посохом по выставленной вперед ноге.

– Конечно, ждет, кретин! – выругался Эдвин, решительно отпихивая его в сторону и чуть открывая плащ, давая красному одеянию быть замеченным. – Я не собираюсь торчать у порога весь день и отчитываться перед каким-то сбродом! Пропусти нас, или перед Реналом будешь оправдываться сам!

Охранник мгновенно посторонился, рассудив, что лучше уж впустить странных гостей, чем потом получить наказание от самого Кровавого Скальпа за свою оплошность. Раз уж эти двое знают, к кому идут – наверняка у них действительно дела с Гильдией. Да и видел он их где-то уже…  
Хаер’Далис и Эдвин без лишних приглашений проследовали внутрь, и выдохнули. 

– Ну что же, мой крутобедрый друг! По крайней мере, эта часть плана прошла успешно, – довольно потер руки Хаер’Далис, оказавшись за дверью. – Теперь осталось лишь выложить местному коршуну нашу просьбу… 

– О, уж я надеюсь, что только этим дело и ограничится, – пробормотал Эдвин, и едва слышно добавил: – Но ведь этот размалеванный скоморох, помешанный на птицах, наверняка испортит все, что только возможно! Ох, надо было просто отобрать у девки деньги! Почему меня окружают идиоты?!

В самом здании Теневых Воров на них не обратили особого внимания – сюда вечно кто-то приходит, и раз охрана пропустила гостей без драки – они имеют право находиться в святая святых гильдии. Хаер’Далис помнил, где в прошлый раз сын Баала встречался с Реналом, да и Эдвин на память не жаловался. Потому оба направились к лестнице на второй этаж. 

Ренал Кровавый Скальп в окружении верных ему воров как раз выслушивал какие-то доклады, но, заметив поднявшихся в его комнаты тифлинга и тэйку, приказал всем замолчать. И пока гости подходили ближе, в глазах Ренала зрело постепенное узнавание.

– О, кажется, к нам пожаловал один из самых ярких бардов, бывавших в Аткатле! – откинулся вор на спинку своего кресла, больше похожего на собственный трон. – Мне довелось однажды лицезреть представление, кажется, что-то про несчастную любовь. Божественная игра, что и говорить. Но в последнее время, после загадочного исчезновения вашей труппы из Аткатлы, мне казалось, что я видел вас среди компаньонов одного… человека.

– Вы не ошиблись, чернокрылый коршун мой, – коротко склонил голову Хаер’Далис. – но наш друг-ворон нынче улетел весьма далеко за море, и во многом благодаря великодушной помощи Мастера Теней. К сожалению, сейчас у нас возникла… личная проблема, и мы надеялись, что вы сможете поспособствовать ее решению.

– В самом деле? И что же за проблема? – заинтересовался Кровавый Скальп.

В нескольких словах Хаер’Далис обрисовал ему нынешнее дело и описал разыскиваемых грабителей. В ответ на разведение руками от воровского главы, пришлось-таки продемонстрировать письмо Эдвина и просить помощи уже не только от лица друга сына Баала. Немного подумав и выслушав все аргументы, Ренал неохотно, но все же дал распоряжение кому-то из своих воров быстренько узнать о местоположении описанных Хаер’Далисом бандитов. Вероятно, Кровавый Скальп решил, что отделается малой кровью, если просто даст им побеседовать с гостями – ссориться с сыном Баала ему совершенно не хотелось, и точно так же не хотелось злить тэйского мага, недавно словно в воду канувшего для всех наблюдателей. Да еще эта сестра его странная… Лучше пусть подавятся своей безделушкой. Обычное колечко продать легко, а вот за цацку с гравировкой много не дадут все равно. 

Ждать пришлось недолго. Спустя менее чем полчаса в комнаты Ренала вошли двое – низенький щуплый человек и громила с заросшим щетиной лицом.   
– Ах, вот и они, – улыбнулся Кровавый Скальп. – Бод, Норс, эти дама и господин желают побеседовать с вами. И я очень надеюсь, что вы не станете им препятствовать в выяснении правды.

– Конечно нет, – поспешил согласиться с начальством низенький человек, названный Бодом. Хаер’Далис удивленно приподнял брови – тот и правда говорил грубым низким голосом, точно не помещавшимся в его щуплом теле. – Мы что-то натворили?

– Скорее, взяли кое-что лишнее, что наш наниматель желает вернуть, – вежливо пояснил Хаер’Далис, делая шаг вперед. 

В следующие пять минут оба бандита ужом вертелись, пытаясь объяснить, что никакой кудрявой девушки не помнят, и колец не видели. Или, хотя бы, требуя сперва вперед получить какую-то компенсацию за кольцо. Ведь это же честная добыча, а как еще добропорядочному вору выжить в Аткатле, если каждый будет отдавать награбленное бесплатно? Но под непрестанным напором Хаер’Далиса, злым сопением Эдвина и любопытно-предупреждающим взглядом Ренала все-таки раскололись и выложили правду как на духу.

– То есть как это – уже продали!? – воскликнул Эдвин в ярости.

– Ну… так а чего мы-то?! – стушевался под гневным взором тэйки коротышка. – Скупщики гильдии за него всего десяток монет предлагали – совсем мелочевку. А тут как раз Роджер явился платить долю… Ну мы и сторговались с ним на кольцо и еще кое-чего…

– Кто этот Роджер и где его найти? – тут же взял быка за рога Хаер’Далис, предчувствуя, что ответ ему не понравится.

– Тык это… Роджер Фехтовальщик – тип один из скупщиков, – пояснил громила. – Чтобы, значит, от стражи скрываться, он в канализации работает. Говорит, что там, конечно, воняет, но налоговики и стражники пахнут куда хуже, хе-хе.

– Канализация? То есть, этот тип сейчас в канализации? – перепросил Эдвин, словно надеясь, что ослышался. На его лицо было бы крайне забавно посмотреть, не сомневайся Хаер’Далис, что выглядит сейчас точно так же.

– Ну, ежели не сбег куда, то там, – кивнул коротышка, шмыгнув носом. – Так эта… нам деньги за информацию полагаются?

– Спасибо, ребята, можете идти, – заметив, как стала вдруг раздуваться от гнева тэйка, поспешил вмешаться Ренал. – Итак, мои ребята удовлетворили ваше любопытство? Тогда выметайтесь. Мои наилучшие пожелания нашему общему другу. 

 

– Мы так не договаривались, недоумок! – бушевал Эдвин, когда оба спутника покинули здание воровской гильдии. – О том, что придется лезть в стоки, речи не шло! Отдавай мои деньги и ползи куда угодно, хоть в канализацию, хоть в Баатор!

– О, мой невероятно женственный друг, – спокойно парировал Хаер’Далис, хотя и у него начали возникать сомнения в выгодности предприятия, – но ведь контракт не выполнен. И ты брался помогать мне до его окончательного завершения. Если деньги имеют для тебя столь высокую ценность, придется немного запачкать руки. А именно – помочь своему другу-воробью найти кольцо. Полагаю, внушительная мощь тэйского мага крайне облегчит задачу по переговорам со скупщиком, – и тихо, едва слышно, пробормотал: – Если, конечно, этот Роджер поверит в настоящую тэйку посреди канализации.

Сколь бы его друг ни был мужчиной – ломался Эдвин как настоящая баба. Пока Хаер’Далис доказывал ему, что без магической поддержки в канализации приличному человеку не обойтись, приятели как раз успели дойти до Храмового квартала. Хаер’Далис уже начал было подумывать, что в принципе способен отыскать скупщика краденого и в одиночку, но тут Эдвин все-таки сдался, милостиво кивнув, хоть и скорчил такую гримасу, словно портовый нищий предложил ему перепихнуться в ближайших кустах за гнутую медяшку. 

– Ты же бывал в канализации, так ведь? – с опаской уточнил тэец, когда они отыскали ближайший люк.

– Разумеется, – согласился Хаер’Далис, отодвигая решетку в сторону и морщась от бросившегося в нос запаха. – Наш ворон был столь любезен, что явился за мной в логово волшебника именно через эту клоаку. А потом сопроводил меня к выходу назад. К тому же, все канализации похожи…

– А ты бывал и в других канализациях? – приподнял бровь Эдвин.

– О, мой полногрудый друг, каждый уважающий себя авантюрист, если желает найти приключения, хоть раз, да побывает в катакомбах под городом или в его канализации… Там ведь проще всего отыскать неприятности. Но местная хотя бы довольно приличная. Видел бы ты клоаку под Сигилом! 

Вспомнив те наполовину обрушенные тоннели, полные крыс и нежити, тифлинг сжал губы и решительно стал спускаться в люк. Сверху донеслось крайне нелицеприятное бормотание Эдвина: как всегда, что-то про мозги, мартышек и собственное превосходство. Тэец был до жути предсказуем.

Внизу их ждала огромная грязная лужа и характерный для канализации запах. Эдвин тут же намочил края своих одежд и грязно выругался. Потом принюхался, и лицо у него стало совсем несчастное. 

– Дьявол, моя прекрасная мантия! – едва не провыл маг.

Хаер’Далису на секунду даже стало жаль тэйца.

– Не горюй, мой очаровательный друг, – тифлинг панибратски положил руку на талию Эдвина. – Это всего лишь грязная вода и гниль. До экскрементов мы дойдем позже.

Уклониться от удара локтем не составило проблем, но поджавший губы Эдвин определенно вот-вот был готов возжелать крови излишне болтливого барда. Так что Хаер’Далис предпочел отложить издевательства над приятелем до лучших времен и решительно двинулся направо. В какую точно сторону идти он не знал, но был уверен, что сообразит в процессе пути. Эдвин, скрипя обычную свою песню о мартышках и шлюхах, двинулся следом.

Где-то на втором часу блужданий Хаер’Далис был вынужден признаться хотя бы себе, что они заблудились. Казалось бы – что сложного? Тоннели делают круг, сходятся к центру, выводят ответвления на поверхность… Но пройдя трижды мимо одного и того же светильника, что-то неладное начал подозревать даже занятый сочувствием к себе-любимому Эдвин. По пути они встретили лишь группу кобольдов, с которыми расправились играючи, и несколько прятавшихся в тени эттеркапов. Но вот скупщика краденого так и не обнаружили.

– Почему мы так долго тащимся? – с подозрением поинтересовался тэец после очередного неудачного заступа в плавающую кучу гнили. 

– Ну, я бывал здесь всего раз… мог перепутать какой-то поворот по дороге, – вздохнул Хаер’Далис. – Но не стоит волноваться! Я уверен, вот-вот мы выйдем к нужной развилке. 

– По-моему, мы ходим кругами! – рявкнул Эдвин, ничуть не обрадованный заявлением тифлинга.

– Не стоит паниковать преждевременно! Это всего лишь канализация, а я, бывало, находил неведомый мне ранее, но нужный путь даже в Сигиле. Особенно нетрезвым. Еще чуть-чуть, и мы обязательно найдем…

– А ну, стоять! – из темноты впереди внезапно выступила фигура дварфа. Крайне массивная из-за надетых на него доспехов. – Вот и нашли, что искали! Эй, парни, смотрите-ка: у нас тут пара голубков посреди дерьма гуляет!

Из-за спины дварфа раздался смех, и рядом с ним встали еще двое: человек в кольчуге и эльф, кутающийся в мантию. За ними еще кто-то стоял, но Хаер’Далису хватило и тех противников, что он заметил. Тифлинг мысленно вздохнул и собирался попытаться вступить в переговоры, но тэец своим возмущенным криком его опередил.

– Пара голубков?! – разъяренно воскликнул Эдвин. – Да как ты смеешь, порождение ларвы и портовой шлюхи?! Ты хоть знаешь, с кем говоришь?!  
– С очередной девкой, которая захотела приключений со своим дружком и таки их нашла, – ухмыльнулся дварф. – Приключений мы теперь тебе обеспечим! А пока: гоните-ка все свои денежки и оружие, да побыстрее! Тогда, может, и отпустим вас живыми!

– Ну вот! Допрыгался, идиот?! – гнев Эдвина теперь перекинулся на тифлинга. Как бы ни был силен тэйский маг, но нападать на явно неплохо вооруженную толпу не спешил даже он. – Теперь мы сдохнем посреди стоков, в дерьме и гнили! И это из-за тебя!

– Все мы когда-нибудь умрем – энтропия никого не минует, друг мой, – ответил Хаер’Далис, судорожно оглядываясь по сторонам и на прислушивавшихся к перепалке бандитов. – Но не беспокойся: у меня есть план!

– Да что ты? И какой же? – издевательски уточнил Эдвин.

– Бежим! – громко крикнул Хаер’Далис, бросая на врагов чары Тьмы, и первым понесся в обратную сторону. Эдвин секунду замешкался, а потом рванул следом. Звон железа позади возвестил, что бандиты крайне возмущены и намерены догнать своих жертв. 

Мимо просвистела стрела. Хаер’Далис мысленно ругнулся: ну конечно, лучник у них наверняка есть! Доля мгновения ушла, чтобы вытащить из сумки два ускоряющих зелья. Одно сунул едва поспевавшему за тифлингом тэйцу, а пробку от второго тут же выковырял зубами сам. Глоток зелья – и преследователи остались позади. Но на всякий случай бард и тэец пробежали еще минут пять, пока действие зелья не закончилось. 

Привалившись спиной к стене и не обращая внимания на грязь и плесень, Эдвин тяжело дышал, пытаясь восстановить пульс. Так быстро он уже давно не бегал… Дьявол, да он вообще никогда не бегал! Если подумать, вдвоем они могли попробовать одолеть бандитов, будь Эдвин готов к бою заранее, да ежели бы тифлинг поменьше болтал… Но давать гарантии, что и тогда у них двоих все получилось бы, тэец не спешил даже себе.

– Знаешь… думаю, быть героем – паршивое занятие, мой краснопузый друг, – выдохнул Хаер’Далис, присаживая на корточки рядом. – И как только наш ворон справляется с этой ношей?

– Ну, он не убегает, – пробурчал Эдвин, держась за сердце. – Скорее, это от него все удирают, сверкая пятками… И мы могли бы перебить их сейчас! Сами! Без его помощи!

– Если хочешь вернуться обратно, не смею тебя задерживать, – великодушно предложил Хаер’Далис, но тэец, почему-то, никуда так и не пошел, ограничившись очередным ругательством и вопросом:

– Лучше скажи: куда нас теперь занесло?!

– Это по-прежнему канализация Аткатлы – мы не провалились на другой план, если ты об этом, – хмыкнул тифлинг. – Более точные сведения предоставить не могу, прости.

– Что, ребята, заблудились? 

От незнакомого голоса рядом оба подскочили и мгновенно повернулись к его источнику. Им оказался тощий тип неопределенного возраста в помятой одежде. На гостей канализации он смотрел оценивающе и чуточку свысока, словно прошедший испытание паладин на молодых адептов.

– Немного заплутали, – признался Хаер’Далис. – Ищем тут кое-кого… Ты, друг, часом, не Роджер Фехтовальщик будешь?

– Смотря кто спрашивает, – тут же насторожился тип.

– Не бойся, друг – нас направили Теневые воры, – пояснил тифлинг. – Все в порядке.

– Это еще не значит, что все в порядке, – буркнул Роджер. – Но допустим, что так. Я Роджер. А вам чего надо? Продать что-то хотите?

– Почти, только наоборот, – с облегчением улыбнулся Хаер’Далис. – Недавно тебе продали одну безделушку. Золотое колечко – небольшое, с гравировкой по ободку. Мы бы хотели вернуть его.

– Что – у вас стащили? – ухмыльнулся скупщик. – Лучше надо за вещами было следить. Но тут уж ничего не попишешь – это Аткатла, и воров здесь хватает.

– Да-да-да, мы поняли, идиот! – нетерпеливо перебил его Эдвин. – Так где кольцо?

– Я не помню его, – признался Роджер, пожав плечами. – Через мои руки проходит в день по целому мешку разных цацок – не до разглядывания. Но вчера… все, что мне вчера удалось выкупить, я уже перепродал. Извините, ребята.

– Продал?! То есть… то есть… кольцо не здесь? – с ужасом понял Эдвин, оглядываясь по сторонам.

– Именно, именно, цыпа, – ухмыльнулся Роджер. – Но за небольшую плату я готов поделиться с вами адресом того, кому обычно продаю все драгоценности. Собранные вчера я сдал ему только утром. Думаю, ваше колечко за столь короткое время никуда не денется.

– Знаешь… друг, я бы рассказал нам правду сейчас и бесплатно, – посоветовал Хаер’Далис.

– Это еще с какой стати, парень? – фыркнул Роджер.

– Потому что, полагаю, жизнь тебе дороже, – пояснил тифлинг, наблюдая, как разъяренный до глубины души Эдвин медленно делает шаг в сторону скупщика.

 

До ювелира, жившего и работавшего на Променаде, друзья добрались лишь на следующий день – сперва им пришлось найти выход из канализации, а потом долго и тщательно приводить себя в порядок. В «Медной Короне» от их вида и запаха в сторону отшатнулись не только посетители, но даже много повидавший Хендак. Так что вечер и половина утра у приятелей были посвящены попытками вернуть себе прежний респектабельный вид. Правда, запашок дерьма и гнили все равно остался, но через пару дней наверняка выветрится и он. По крайней мере, Хаер’Далису очень хотелось в это верить.

Уже полные решимости завершить дело, друзья зашли в лавку ювелира. Владелец ее – молодой еще, но на диво обаятельный паренек – сидел за прилавком и что-то аккуратно пытался подцепить инструментами у золотой сережки. Но, завидев клиентов, ювелир сразу же оставил свое занятие и улыбнулся вошедшим:

– Добрый день! Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь?

– Мы от Роджера, – решил сразу объяснить ситуацию Хаер’Далис. – Он… посоветовал нам обратиться сюда. 

– Понятно, – протянул паренек, сразу как-то скиснув. – Продаете, покупаете?

– Вообще-то, нас интересует конкретная вещь, – пояснил тифлинг. – В последний раз Роджер продал тебе украшения. Среди них было кольцо. Золотое, с гравировкой, возможно, на эльфийском. Видел его?

– Золотое… Ах, да, конечно! – тут же приободрился ювелир. – Было такое колечко. Я еще подумал, что тонкая работа, хотя язык там точно не эльфийский…

– Так кольцо у тебя? – перебил паренька Эдвин.

– Ну… не совсем, – замялся ювелир. – Мне казалось, что раз оно с гравировкой, да еще на незнакомом языке… ну, что будет лежать долго, а потом придется расплавить. Но вчера вечером ко мне заглянул один покупатель, и… в общем, кольцо того очень заинтересовало, и он выкупил его …

– О, Бездна и все ее демоны! Да найдем мы это сучье кольцо когда-нибудь или нет?! – возопил Эдвин. Да Хаер’Далис и сам едва сдержался. Это уже стало просто смешно.

– Что за человек? Ты знаешь, где он живет? – поинтересовался тифлинг с надеждой. 

– Какой-то дворянин… – неуверенно ответил ювелир. – Однажды он уже делал у меня покупку… О, знаю! – парень вдруг просветлел лицом. – Тогда я отправлял с ним домой мальчишку-посыльного. Чтобы донести кое-что – тот дворянин тогда купил у меня еще кое-какой антиквариат… Я сейчас вызову мальчишку, и он, если вспомнит, отведет вас.

– Давай, только поскорее, – кивнул Хаер’Далис, вздыхая. Отчего-то у него возникло предчувствие очередной неудачи. Наверняка тот мальчишка уже ничего и не помнит.

Но тифлинг не угадал – мальчик все прекрасно помнил. И меньше чем за полчаса провел друзей в Правительственный район, а там – и к дому дворянина. Отпустив посыльного и проигнорировав его ожидавший вознаграждения взгляд, спутники уставились на имение. Выглядел дом и впрямь достаточно зажиточно – хозяева явно не бедствуют. А значит, выкупить кольцо будет сложно. Хаер’Далис подумал, что проще окажется украсть, но ведь надо знать, где кольцо хранится. Может, его даже и в доме-то нет! Эдвина, похоже, посетила та же мысль, и он скрипнул зубами. Тэец уже был готов ворваться в дом с магией наготове, лишь бы забрать злосчастное кольцо. 

– Давай сперва попробуем договориться, – предложил Хаер’Далис, которому не хотелось из-за поспешности мага ночевать в застенках. Эдвин неохотно кивнул – попадать в поле зрения Волшебников в Рясах ему тоже не улыбалось.

Поднявшись на крыльцо, Хаер’Далис решительно постучал в дверь. Точнее, попытался постучать. Потому что дверь открылась перед самым его носом, и напротив оказалась Джейта. Она весело улыбалась, но при виде тифлинга ее глаза расширились. Выглядела девушка все так же скромно одетой, но явно счастливее, чем была при их первой встрече.

– О боже, это вы! – воскликнула она. – Как вы меня здесь нашли? 

– Мы не совсем вас искали… – Хаер’Далис бросил удивленный взгляд на Эдвина, но тот тоже казался крайне изумленным. – А что вы здесь делаете?

– Это имение моего жениха Дарака, – пояснила девушка. И тут же воскликнула: – О, вы пришли по поводу кольца? Не нужно теперь беспокоиться!

– Не нужно? В самом деле? – тупо переспросил Эдвин, пока явно не сообразивший, что происходит.

– Конечно! Заходите-заходите в дом, а то тут снаружи, кажется, чем-то воняет, – обрадовано защебетала девушка, втащив обоих спутников за порог и принявшись рассказывать: – Представляете, в тот же вечер, когда я обратилась к вам, Дарак внезапно вернулся! И пришел ко мне – хотел сделать сюрприз! Я не знала, куда деть себя от отчаяния, ведь кольца у меня уже не было! И я рассказала ему все, всю правду! Но Дарак совсем не рассердился! Он сказал, что, видимо, одного кольца для счастья нам будет мало, и он совсем не против дарить мне их каждый день! И вручил новое, с каким-то удивительным камнем, которое привез из своей поездки! А потом, словно по волшебству, достал еще одно – то самое, которое у меня украли! И сказал, что оно, видимо, будет приносить нам неприятности, так что ему не место на моем пальце. Представляете: это вовсе не его фамильное кольцо, Дарак просто обнаружил его в своем родовом замке и почему-то решил, что оно семейное! Но отец Дарака сказал, что это не так, а откуда взялось кольцо он уже и сам не помнит. Но когда мой милый делал предложение, другого кольца под рукой не оказалось, так что… О, Латандер, я – самая счастливая девушка на свете! Спасибо вам, что пытались мне помочь! Но, наверное, он выследил тех бандитов первым, и потому вы ничего не нашли, да?

– Эм… не совсем, ласточка моя, – ответил Хаер’Далис, силясь вставить хоть слово в длинный эмоциональный монолог собеседницы. При первом знакомстве Джайта не произвела на него впечатления девушки, способной так быстро говорить и много болтать, но, похоже, тогда она просто была не в настроении.

– А наша плата? – Эдвин пришел в себя гораздо быстрее и тут же подумал о самом насущном.

– Ах, я же обещала вам три тысячи, конечно, – хлопнула себя по лбу Джайта. – Я мигом!

Девушка легко взбежала по лестнице наверх, оставив друзей наедине, и вернулась почти в тот же момент. Спутники даже обменяться впечатлениями не успели толком.

– Вот! – она вручила тифлингу увесистый кошель. – Вы так старались мне помочь – я вам очень благодарна! И пусть никто не скажет, что будущая жена лорда обманула когда-то героя Трейдмита!

– Премного благодарны, моя птичка, – расплылся в облегченной улыбке Хаер’Далис, запихивая кошель за пазуху и одновременно целуя девушке руку. – Счастливы были помочь вам.

– Ах, ну что вы… я всегда буду рада вам, – зарделась Джейта. – Я собиралась домой, но, думаю, задержусь пока здесь, расскажу Дараку о вашем визите… Не хотите отобедать с нами?

– Ох, нет, спасибо, – отказался Хаер’Далис, которому хотелось уже поскорее убраться из этого дома.

– Тогда… тогда возьмите на память! – Джайта вдруг вытащила из-за ворота кольцо на цепочке. – Мне оно больше не пригодится, а вам, может, принесет удачу!

Взглянув на объект своих поисков, Хаер’Далис чуть дрогнул. Обычное золотое колечко, но…

– Ласточка моя, я думаю, не стоит…

– О, я настаиваю! К тому же, Дарак говорит, что оно, возможно, таит в себе какие-то магические силы. А я не хотела бы носить такую опасную вещь. Заберите его!

Не слушая больше возражений, Джейта втиснула в ладонь тифлинга кольцо, проводила друзей до двери и вновь пообещала, что им тут всегда будут рады. Отойдя недалеко от имения, спутники, наконец-то, смогли вздохнуть спокойно.

– Сколько времени потратили из-за глупой бабы! – злился Эдвин. – А кольцо само к ней в итоге вернулось! Столько беготни и моих нервов потрачено из-за ерунды!

– Ну, зато она честно заплатила, – улыбнулся Хаер’Далис. – Хватит тебе ворчать, мой краснозадый друг. Давай лучше вернемся в таверну, поделим деньги и забудем обо всем этом… приключении.

– Наконец-то хоть одна умная мысль из твоей дурьей башки, – фыркнул Эдвин. – А что там с кольцом?

– Да… кольцо, – Хаер’Далис поднял ладонь к глазам и разглядел его поближе. Обычная золотая полоска, гравировка какими-то буквами… Похожи на эльфийский, но определенно не эльфийский. – Ну что же, раз в итоге оно пришло к нам – пускай приносит удачу. К тому же, это подарок прекрасной девы, – добавил тифлинг, надевая колечко на средний палец.

– Если оно и правда артефакт – лучше сначала изучить его, – недовольно заметил Эдвин, которому, на самом деле, кажется, и самому хотелось забрать украшение.

– Перестань, это всего лишь…

Изменения Хаер’Далис почувствовал сразу. Словно кто-то сперва надул его, а затем в бок внезапно воткнулась игла и выпустила половину воздуха. Тифлинг попытался вздохнуть, и, к его удивлению, это даже получилось. Спустя миг все уже стало как прежде. Но что-то все равно странно изменилось…  
– Во имя сисек Ллос! – выругался тэец, резко отшатываясь от товарища. Потом быстро оглядел его с головы до ног и заругался снова: – Болван! Идиот! Я же предупреждал, что сперва надо было опознать кольцо!

– Да что случилось? – не понял Хаер’Далис. Одежда вдруг стала ему слегка великовата, а голос изменился на более высокий, более женственный… Женственный?!

Хаер’Далис оглядел самого себя, вытащил из кармашка маленькое зеркальце – и вздрогнул. Отражение показывало ему испуганное лицо девушки-тифлинга. Миловидное, с большими глазами и торчащими острыми ушками по бокам, но ужас читался на нем лучше всего. Хаер’Далис тут же попытался стащить кольцо с пальца – но оно сидело, как приклеенное.

– Проклятый артефакт, – не без злорадства сообщил Эдвин, наблюдая за тифлингом. – Вот почему нельзя сразу же напяливать незнакомые вещи! 

– И поэтому же нельзя сразу читать непроверенные свитки? – рефлекторно ответил Хаер’Далис, и вновь не узнал собственный голос. Все это словно снилось, происходило не с ним… Тифлинг сделал глубокий вдох. Затем положил ладонь на рукоять Энтропии. Мягкое прикосновение оплетки к коже разом успокоило его, выветрило из головы панику. В конце концов… это всего лишь артефакт. Ничего непоправимого не случилось. 

– Ну, если это и правда проклятый артефакт – жрец в храме поможет мне снять его за небольшую плату, – уже спокойно заметил он Эдвину. – Помнится, наш общий друг рассказывал мне как-то, что ему в странствиях попадался пояс Смены Пола – жуткая вещь, если задуматься. Но именно снятие проклятия в храме избавило кого-то из спутников нашего сына бога от этой неприятности. Так что, видимо, мой выбор очевиден, – и, специально покосившись на Эдвина, добавил, – и гораздо проще, чем для некоторых.

Эдвин слегка побелел, но смолчал. А потом неожиданно заявил:

– Когда ты его снимешь – отдай кольцо мне!

Хаер’Далис посмотрел на него – в женском теле тэец выглядел очень привлекательно, но, увы, словно плохо надетая на руку перчатка. Вся хваленая его манерность и гордость, словно выпущенный воздух, ушли куда-то прочь, уступив место их подобию. Эдвин, может, и был капризным тэйцем с непомерными амбициями, и самовлюбленным засранцем, но такой участи не заслужил даже он. Да теперь тифлинг и сам представлял, как ему, должно быть, неуютно.

– Хорошо, – легко согласился Хаер’Далис. – Но никакой гарантии, что кольцо подействует в твоем случае, нет.

– Мне все равно! Там посмотрим! – с облегчением кивнул Эдвин. – Так что – идем в Храмовый квартал?

– Да… Хотя… – Хаер’Далис вдруг задумался. Потом оттянул воротник своей рубашки и углубился в изучение ее содержимого. Увиденное явно его удовлетворило, и в глазах тифлинга тут же запрыгали озорные огоньки. – Нет, мой друг, сперва мы заглянем кое-куда еще.

– Куда это? – удивился тэец, явно рассчитывавший, что тифлинг сразу побежит возвращать себе мужское естество.

– Помнится, я покинул труппу госпожи Рейлис ради поиска новых ощущений. И я намерен их сегодня получить, пока еще в состоянии это сделать, – Хаер’Далис с заговорщической улыбкой приобнял Эдвина за талию и подмигнул. – Итак, моя мужеподобная лысая подружка, напомни-ка мне: где в этом городе находится самый приличный бордель?


End file.
